Various techniques are known in the art for increasing the strength and tear qualities of substrates. For example, a substrate such as a sheet, plate, shell, or similar geometry made from parallel plies of laminates may be susceptible to tearing along the parallel plies. As a result, an improved substrate may include alternating layers of cross-ply laminates, with each layer of laminates rotated approximately 90 degrees from adjacent layers. Although cross-ply laminates enhance the substrate's resistance to tearing parallel to each ply, cross-ply laminates may still have orthotropic properties in which the strength and stiffness of the substrate may be prematurely exceeded. In particular, cross-ply substrates having a hole or aperture through the substrate may be susceptible to tearing, shearing, or cracking around the perimeter of the hole or aperture. Therefore, an improved system and method for reinforcing a substrate would be useful.